Raven and Devon explicit version
by EmilyJones07
Summary: it's about a fight between Raven and Chelsea over Devon the boy of Raven's dream. You may like it you may not but alll i know is this is not for children under the age of 13. PG13
1. Chapter 1 Raven's Conversation

**Chapter One**

The Big Fight

Overview: Raven and Devon was going out for 2 years. They are having issues in the relationship and Raven is about fed up. Raven is staying after school to get some help in math. She is failing with a 60. When Raven decides to go into the bathroom to fix her makeup and her hair she sees Chelsea supposidly her best friend. Chelsea just lets her know that she has to get ready for a date later on that night. Chelsea says that the boy she is going on a date with is fine and her is sexy as hell. Raven says that she has a date to go on with Devon. Not knowing Chelsea was going on the date with Devon too. Chelsea is scared to tell Raven that the boy she's going on a date with is the same as hers. The reason that Chelsea is going on a date with Devon is because Devon wants to mke Raven jelous because he thinks that Raven has been cheating but really she wasn't so Chelsea was going along with the plan.

Raven: So what does he look like.

Chelsea: Cute, thats all i know.

Raven: Cute like what?

Chelsea: Well he has low cut hair. Light skinned. Sexy smile, sexy laugh...

Raven: Sounds cute, kinda sounds like Devon right?

Chelsea: Well no why would that be?

Raven: Well you know Devon has that cute smile, he's light skinned.

Chelsea:Well anyone could be that.

Raven: Well what nationality is he.

Chelsea: White and black.

Raven: Okay...

Chelsea: Okay fine i have to let you know.. UHM... Okay i'm going out with Devon... But it was his idea.

Raven: What how could you do this to me? I thought...

Chelsea: I know im sorry..

Raven: no just leave me alone . Fuck you Bitch!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet Love

**Chapter 2**

**Overview: As you know Chelsea revealed her secret to Raven. But you wont believe what happens in this chapter. Raven finds Devon and asks him what the problem was all about. So Raven goes up to him and asks:**

Raven: What the hell is your problem cheating on me for my best friend? Who do you think you are? Yeah...thinking i cheated on you.. Whoever you heard that from is a lying bitch. Yes i love you i would never cheat on someone as fine as you... you dont understand.

Devon: Listen girl i know your upset. But you cheated on me first.

Raven: Motherfucker that's a fuckin lie. If i did that then prove it.

Devon: So you mean everything is a lie?

Raven: Yes thats what i have been tryna say. Why?... Why?... **WHY???...**

**Devon: I'm sorry. I know i made a fool out of myself.**

**Raven: Yes you did . Just give me a hug... please.**

**Later On...**

**Devon: Babe i kinda do feel bad for what i did to you.**

**Raven: Yea but i learned to forgive and forget.**

**Devon: I cant believe that that all happend though. All because you tought i was cheating. I would never cheat on someone as fine as you.**

**Overveiw: LAter that day Raven went over to Devon's house. Raven didn't know that Devon wanted to her to come over but she came over anyway. They started off talking about there future and if they both were ever goin' ta make it.**

**_Knock on the door_**

**Raven: Hey Devon, were you expecting me.**

**Devon: YEh actually i was about to call you and ask you if you wanted to come over.**

**Raven: Oh... well...SURPRISE!**

**Devon: We gotta talk. We gotta talk about what we are gonna do with our future. Were both 20 and we need to look ahead now.**

**Raven: Okay so let's first talk about this. How about kids?**

**Devon: Well you know you and i have always thought about children.**

**Raven: Yeah but i know i want a girl. A lil boy for you a lil girl for me.**** What about the name... Sasha for the girl. Or Brian for the boy.**

**Devon: Na i was thinking De'ran for both of our names combined for the boy.**** When you planning on starting our baby making though? **

**Raven: Whenever your ready of course. We can't make the baby wihtout you.**

**Devon: Word... **

**Overview: Devon placed Raven on her lap and he whispered. "I'm READY..." Raven and Devon made sweet love all that night but not one part of it did they stop. Not until that morning...**


End file.
